Never Be One Again
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Dedicated to my father's memory. Rachel and Vincent are a year old and Sebastian has sometime with his daughter


A/N: I don't own black butler or this song though I did alter some lyrics. The song is by Alabama. It was my father's favorite because it reminded him of myself and my sisters, dad wasn't one to come out and say things like that so it meant a lot to me. Dad passed away in April 2012. I never got to tell him I loved him before it happened so this story is for him. If you comment please be respectful whether or not you like the story because it was written in memory of my father. With some Sebastian x Ciel Thank you

Sebastian sighed as he looked around the room. The "Happy first Birthday Rachel and Vincent" Banner was still hanging in the parlor. The day had been filled with happiness and some sadness as Sebastian and Ciel realized their twins would soon be ready to take the next step in life. Vincent had fallen asleep in his chair and Evian was already in bed giving the couple time to think about the changes.

Rachel however was just barely awake in her father's arms. Ciel had taken the boys to their room, leaving his mate with their daughter.

"My dear Rachel, you're growing far too quickly for my liking. You simply must slow down." He said rocking her looked up at him before her eyes begin to close.

"You must sleep Princess, you had quite a day." Rachel protested,her soft cries were followed by a yawn.

"You shouldn't fight it, sleep is good for one so you have grown,you may stay up as long as you like." He said.

"Da" she replied sleepily.

"Daddy's right here my dearest. I will never be far. For I love you, your mother and brothers very much."

"Da..Da..Da" Sebastian smiled.

"Yes time for sleep is upon us, you must close your eyes and embrace whatever wonderful dreams the night has in store for you. They are sure to be pleasant." Rachel squirmed and it was clear she would need help sleeping.

"Very well my princess, Daddy will hold you until you sleep." He continued to rock her as he walked around the room.

She sobbed, unwilling to give in."

"What is it that will make this process easier for you?" Sebastian thought for a moment.

"You have been fed, rocked, bounced, given your pacifier, you haven't left me with many options." He said to the little demon.

"Alright Rachel, but I hope you understand that I don't do this for just anyone." He kissed her head and began to sing a soft melody.

Drift off to sleep in your paper doll world

play with the presents from the boys and the girls

Your big day is over, the cake is all gone

I'll sing you to sleep with this birthday song.

You'll never be one again, the two's are tumbling on in

Daddy's little girl is growing up in the world

you'll never be one again

the toy piano is quiet in the hall

as your little tiger watches it all

and soon your legs will grow and make the tricycle go

and carry you away from us all,

No you'll never be one again

the two's are tumbling on in

Daddy's little girl is growing up in the world

you'll never be one again. As Sebastian's song ended, Rachel yawned once more and drifted off to sleep holding onto her father's black jacket.

"Goodnight my princess, daddy loves you." He whispered and carried her to her bassinet. He laid her down softly and pulled the blanket over her tiny body.

"That was really sweet Sebastian." Ciel whispered from behind causing his mate to turn in surprise.

"Ciel,I didn't realize you had heard me." Sebastian felt slightly embarrassed.

"I heard the whole song." Ciel moved closer and Sebastian knelt down to him, embracing the younger demon.

"You're an amazing father, I'm really happy to see that you interact so well with our children, it makes me smile."

"I'm happy to have the chance to be a father. Before you announced to me that you were pregnant with our Evian, I wasn't entirely sure if I could be capable of handling a family, but now it is second nature to me. How can I thank you for the gifts you have given me?" Ciel kissed him.

"Just keep loving them the way you do now, it's enough for me that you play with them and tell them you love them. You're good with them,I'm very proud of you." Sebastian held him tighter and Ciel rested his head on his mate's shoulder.

"and i am very proud of you my Ciel. After all you have been put through for not only our children, but me as well, you have remained my loving and loyal mate. You have given me so much joy through the children's births to you staying at my side. There are not enough ways to tell you how much my family means to me."

"I'd do everything all over again."

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too. You shouldn't be worried though."

"About what?"

"You told me when your father used to sing to you, it was scary, you were worried about scaring our children if you did. You have a beautiful voice Sebastian."

"Thank you my love." He took Ciel in his arms and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the couch, you haven't stopped to eat all day,I shall bring you dinner and then we can have the evening to try to take our minds off of the fact that our twins are now an entire year old."

"Alright, we can try." Ciel said.

"I shall succeed in my task, after all what kind of mate would I be if I allowed you to give into an unhappy thought on such a special day. What sort of father would I be if I didn't take care of the mother of my beautiful children?"

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Please do." Ciel smiled.

"You are simply one hell of a father."


End file.
